True Love Can't Last Forever
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Castiel and Dean are now boyfriend and boyfriend, this story will show you the dark side of Castiels life and as Dean helps him through his tough time they, will find that Gabriel is dealing with the samething. Rated M for later chapters. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Can't Stay Forever**

Castiel's father can't accept him and Gabriel has girl trouble he can't handle. Dean/Castiel Gabriel/Liz.

Castiel Novak was fourteen and going into ninth grade. The summer was great, he and Dean are on the down low about their relationship but their so happy to finally be together. Now summer was over and school started, it was gonna be a long year.

~o~

"Chuck!" Castiel yelled running to his old friend how had the locker next to his. He wrapped his arms around Chuck.

"Castiel" Chuck said wrapping him arm around his friend."How was your summer" he asked pulling back. Castiel leaned against his locker and smiled tilting his head back. "That good huh" Chuck said.

Castiel turned to him "It was great, except the visit to my older brothers" he said"So how was L.A" he asked almost getting hit in the face by chucks locker.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he said the shrugged "L.A is nothing new we go there every year" he sigh "you kinda run out of things to see"he said stuffing his backpack in his locker.

Castiel just nodded when a hand gripped his shoulder. He jumped two feet and his heart skipped a beat then he heard Dean. "Little jumpy there Cas" he laughed then turned to chuck " what up Chuck" he said.

He shrugged "same old shit, you?" he asked slamming his locker.

Dean looked at Castiel and smiled "ya know" he said "well we better get to class lover boy wouldn't want to be late now would we" Castiel said pushing Dean forward. Dean pouted but walked toward his first class whispering to himself "it's gonna be a long year."

~o~

Finally the end off the day came a Castiel and Dean were walking to Castiel's house passing time by stopping to makeout. As they walked holding hands they heard a scream. Castiel grabbed Dean arm and they stopped in their tracks

They saw a girl running toward they and almost reaching them, but two arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. The two people fell over into someones lawn with a scream followed by laughter.

Castiel's hold on Deans arm loosened and he stepped closer to the couple on the ground and narrowed his eyes "Gabriel"he shouted and the couple stopped dead and looked at him

"Hi Castiel" Gabriel said with a cheery tone as he stood up"What's up" he said helping th girl up.

Castiel crossed his arms "whose your friend" he asked looking at the girl. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with side bangs, but her eyes were a very light blue they were almost silver.

Gabriel looked at her then at Castiel and smiled "Oh how rude of me castiel this is Liz, Liz this is my brother Castiel and his friend Dean" he said

Liz put her hand in front of him "It's lovely to meet you"she said in a sweet tone.. Castiel took her hand and shook it "it's nice to meet you to Liz"he said.

~o~

This is my first fic so please tell me what you think and yes i just made the character Liz up she was never on the show. Sorry if it to short.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a few reviews that were good and I was a little scared about people reading my story but enough about that here you go next chapter.

"Elizabeth"she said "Liz is my nick name you can call me either"she explained breaking the hand shake and grabbed Gabriel's hand.

Castiel smiled "so... how long have you two known each other"he asked. Liz smiled and looked up to Gabriel and elbowed his side.

Gabriel hesitated before turning to his brother "you remember all those nights I went out during the summer"he said "well... I went to her house."Castiel had an ear to ear smile and Dean was giggling in the back round.

"oh... I get it you were at her house I understand now" he said laughing causing Dean to laugh. Gabriel blushed a deep color of red

"no no no its not like that really" he said trying to defend himself, but just ending up bright red as the boys laughed. Liz noticed and squeezed his hand

she cleared her throat"What he means to said boys" she shouted. Dean and Castiel stopped laughing and looked at her"what he means to say is that he came to my house all those times because thats where my band plays and he comes to watch."she explained smiling when she saw Gabriel smile and his face got a little less red.

"Yeah sure what ever you say" Dean laughed causing Castiel to choke back a laugh. Liz smiled and took a step closer to the boys"you two are just the cutest couple" she said. Everyones eyes got big and they stopped laughing.

"How the hell did you, Gabriel you told"Dean said

Gabriel put his hands up "I didn't tell her anything" he said and put his hands down

"Its easy to tell ya' know" she said. Dean focused on her"really enlighten me genius"he mocked

Liz smiled got bigger"well for one you keep staring at Castiels ass"she said as Dean got bright red as Castiel looked back at him."second the hands you had linked together are redder then your other one" she said causing to look at their hands. "And last but not least you lips are red and swollen which means you were kissing" she finished smiling as they got bright red.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around herand smiled"but hey if you don't like your sex life we can talk about my"he said. Dean and Castiel looked at each other then bolted past them toward the house. Liz and Gabriel chased after them Gabriel easily passing them since he was about six feet tall. Castiel was the slowest because he was the shortest not by much but still slow.

"last one there has to do the monkey dance" Gabriel yelled. Thats when castiel was picked up and placed on someones back as they started sprinting again he realized it was Liz. She was going so fasted she pasted Gabriel Castiel held on tight not wanting to fall.

"Hey not fair no teams" Gabriel yelled

"Bite me Liz yelled back when they reached the gate Liz stopped to let Castiel down and grabbed his hand as the ran for the door. They all fell thought the door creating a pill of people as they laughed. When they looked up they saw Lucifer Castiel and Gabriel's eldest brother smiling at them

"you kids it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt"he said laughing

"OW" Liz yelled

"See"He laughed

"Who bit me" she demanded

"You asked for it" Gabriel laughed

"oh you if I could move you would be so dead"she said

everyone got up and looked at Liz."Are you wheezing"Castiel asked. "Oh yeah sorry" she said pulling out her inhaler shaking it before using it "better"she asked

Castiel tilted his head "I didn't know you needed an inhaler" ha said. Liz smiled put in her inhaler back in her pocket. "You didn't know me till a few minutes ago"she said

"your so friggin fast"Dean said. Liz laughed "four years of track would do that to you" she said then turned to Lucifer "hey Lucifer"she said hugging him

he wrapped his arms around her "nice to see you again" he said "are you and Dean staying for dinner"He ask breaking the hug. Liz turned to look at Dean

"I can stay" she said. Dean look at Lucifer "can I bring Sammy" he asked Lucifer smiled "sure we'd love to have him over" he said looking at his watch "better hurry pizza will be here any minute" he said.

Dean nodded Quickly kissing Castiel and running out the door "EWWWWW!" Gabriel said "gushy stuff makes me sick" he joked closing his eyes but quickly opening they when he felt a soft pair of lips on his.

Liz was kissing him on her tip toes, "why the hell do you have to be so tall" she thought to herself before pulling away just a little bit "really cause I kinda like the mushy gushy stuff" she said almost kissing him again but just before their lips touched she pulled away and walked toward the kitchen.

Gabriel cursed under his breath and walked after Liz "Tease" he yelled Liz just laughed "you know me so well"she screamed when Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

sorry for taking so long to update but its here and thank you for reading and please make me less scared and review and tell me what you think.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update I was sick but the show must go on. Thank you for the great reviews. I wasn't sure what you would think of Liz and Gabriel and I love reviews so keep them coming.

~o~

15 minutes later dean showed up with Sammy who was ten. "Hey we're hear "Dean yelled and walk to where every one was sitting. "Hi everyone" Sam said.

"hey guys come on the pizza should be here any second" Lucifer said walking toward them to wait at the door. They walked to the table where their friends were.

"SAMMY"Liz yelled running to the boy picking him up in a bear hug spinning around then putting the boy down. Sam had a huge smile on his face"Liz what are you doing here" he asked nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Liz was on one knee so she was eye level with the boy"I'm Gabe's friend, how have you been little buddy"she asked tickling a little

he giggled "good, how about you" he asked. Liz opened her mouth to answer but got cut offf by Dean

"whoa whoa " Dean said"how do you know my little brother" he asked Liz just smiled as she stood up straight

"I take a heath course in school and the first week is child safety"she said "and Sam was one of the kids I spent time with"she said

"Yeah she's a great singer"Sam budded in. "Pizza is here " Lucifer said placing the two boxes on the table. They all sat down to eat as they talked about their day.

"So Gabe how was your day"Lucifer asked with a mouth full of food. Gabe shrugged"fine" he said. Lucifer sigh and put his pizza down "what happened" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing now what happened"Lucifer demanded in a soft tone

Gabe sighed"Alistair was just being an ass like normal" Liz grabbed his hand "and I told you I took care of him" she said looking at him with a weak smile

He looked at her with worry in his eyes " and that worries me deeply people who take care of him don't end up okay"He said.

"I'll be fine"she said squeezing his hand.

~o~

they were all outside saying their goodbyes. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiels waist and Castiel wrapped his round the back of Deans neck."I'll miss you" Dean said leaning his forehead against Castiels. "I'll miss you to" he said kissing Dean slowly

Dean pulled away regretting it soon after "keep your window open okay" Dean whispered as he walked away. Castiel smiled and secretly jumped with excitement. Dean grabbed Sam who was hugging Lucifer

"Bye everyone" Sam yelled waving as they walked down the street.

Liz turned to Gabriel and kissed him making him lean down for it " goodbye see you tomorrow" she said breaking the kiss. Gabriel nodded grabbing her hand when she tried to walk away.

He pulled her to him"please be careful, please"he ask

she smiled and looked at him "when am I not careful" she said

"Liz please I'm being serious"

"Okay okay I'll be as careful as I can be okay"she said kissing him one last time before walking to Castiel and wrapping her arms around him "I'm so glad to finally meet you" she said

Castiel smiled and hugged her "and I you Liz I hope we can hang out together again"He said pulling back

she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow"she said and walked toward the gate "Bye"she said walking in the direction of her house

~o~

later the night Castiel waited by his window staring out at the stars saying the same thing over and over again. "star shine star bright first star I see tonight wish I may with I might hope the wish I wish tonight"he whisper to himself feeling his heart sink. That was the one thing he can still remember about his mother who died when he was eight. He felt tears form in his eyes when suddenly Dean popped up in his window and scared him

Castuel jumped back and place a hand on his chest"Jesus Dean little more warning next time" he said walking over to help Dean in.

Dean fell in and landed on Castiel. He laughed and looked down at Castiel and saw the tears in his eyes"oh my god I'm sorry did I hurt you"he asked quickly getting up and helping Castiel up. "whats wrong"he asked

"I can't remember Dean" he said starting to cry"I...I can't re..remember her any more" he sobbed Dean tilted his head in confusion but wrapped caring arms around his boyfriend

"Who Cas"he asked slowly walking over to the bed Castiel grabbing the back of Deans shirt

"My mo...mother I can't remember D...Dean I ca...can't see her"he sobbed into Deans neck "Oh god I..I forgot her"

Dean lied down on the bed carefully letting Castiel rest his head on his chest"no Cas no you could never forget her never" he said sighing then reaching into his back pocket pulling out his wallet "see look there she is" he said pointing to a picture

In the picture was a young Dean and Castiel they were out side playing tag. It was their frist play date together and Castiels mom wanted a picture with the boys. She was in the middle and she had an arm around both of the boys and held them close and Gabriel was on his mothers back they were all so happy and it was before his mother got cancer.

Castiel grabbed the picture "how did you ...I thought my father burned all her pictures" Castiel said not crying as much any more

Dean smiled "yeah but this was the one your mom gave me and last time I check your dad never radded my house"he said rubbing Castiels back "now try and get some sleep okay" he said feeling Castiel nod

"thank you Dean. Thank you" he whisper Dean just held Cas tight till he fell asleep.

~o~

Okay who didn't cry I cried writing it this last part I just thought of out of the blue hope you liked it sorry if you cried. Thank you for your thoughts and don't be afraid to share what you think. Thanks for reading.


	4. we all have secrets

Well sorry for the really late update I hate school any who here you are

~o~

The next morning Castiel woke up to Dean half naked walking around his room castiel sat up and watched him gather his cloths that he kept at Castiel's just in case. Castiel smiled"well well well" Castiel said.

Dean jumped and looked at the bed "oh it you I thought it was your dad" he said then threw some cloths at Cas "hurry up get in the shower school in an hour"

Castiel looked at the clock and growled getting of the bed"I say the school is trying o kill us by taking away our sleep" he heard dean chuckle

"No didn't I tell you the bus kidnap us and teachers mentally rape us by knowledge" he laughed "your so wrong" Castiel said closing the door to the bathroom.

~o~

At school Dean has the worst classes in the world he doesn't know anyone in any of his classes so he zoned out most of the time. He was in fourth period which was science the one he actual liked because you got to use your hands and didn't have to listen to a teacher babble on and on about some stupid shit Dean didn't need to know

Today was a boring day since it was only the second day and the teacher stood there and talked and he just zoned out and thought about Castiel "i love you Winchester" he thought he heard then there was a bang " pay attention in class" the teacher yell "so far you are setting a horrible example for our new student" he said."New student what"Dean thought to himself and looked around and saw a kid standing next to the teacher "Castiel" he thought

"Jimmy I'm sorry for Dean he is already getting on my bad side hopefully you wont pick up on his way please take your seat" The teacher said pointing to the seat next to dean. Jimmy gave a nod then went to his seat.

Dean couldn't stop looking at the kid they look exactly alike"So Jimmy is it so Jimmy what your last name" Dean asked in a whisper

The kid looked at him and smiled just like castiel does " Abler James Abler" he said they returned his attention to the front of the room

Dean sat back in his chair "Abler were have I heard that name before" he thought repeating the name in his head when it hit him "that's castiels dads last name him and his brother's that didn't hate them took their mothers name"the bell rang and they all hurried to their next class.

~o~

at the end of the day Dean,Castiel,Chuck,Becky,and Jo all went to the park Dean and Castiel were on the Mary-go-round talking.

"So..."Dean started "I didn't know you had a twin"he said and Castiels eyes went big and worried

"How do you know Jimmy"he ask

"i think the question here is why didn't you tell me"

"We don't talk much anymore now answer my question how do you know"

"he's in my science class" Dean said "well since you told me a good reason I forgive you for not telling me" Castiel smiled and looked at him then Chuck came over and started to spin them.

"and around they go were they'll stop nobody knows" Jo joked

"Hey!" Dean yelled then Castiel kissed him. He was surprised at first then he kissed back teasing castiels bottom lip with his tongue then Castiel opened up to him their tongues clashing against each other.

"AWWWW!" Becky squeaked causing Jo and Chuck to cover their ears "they're so cute" she said.

Dean smiled ruining the kiss then he broke it "why don't you take a picture" by that time they stopped spilling "it last longer" they all laughed when they heard a small voice.

"DEAN" they heard then looked up the path and saw Sammy running to them and Deans parents were behind him just getting out of the car "DEAN" Sam yelled again this time dean got up and ran tword his little brother

"SAMMY" he yelled lifting his little brother in the air and spinning around then just holding him"man you sure are getting big" he said putting Sam down and walking to meet his parents while sam talk to everyone else.

"Mary is so nice to see you again" Castiel said hugging her. "It's great to see you again castiel" she said hugging him back she laughed"I'll never get over how beautiful your name is" she said pulling back and seeing Castiel blush.

"mom your embarrassing the poor kid" Dean said pulling Castiel away slowly.

"oh please I'm just telling the truth no harm in that" she said as john put his arm around her.

"Now you kids go and play will be right over there" he said pointing to a bench they all nodded them ran off to play one of their many games

~o~

Later that day everyone was dropped off at home the car was packed sam sat on Jo's lap and Becky on Chucks and Castiel on Deans. Castiel was the first dropped off he waved goodbye to his friends then went inside to find his brother fighting with his girlfriend.

"You said you'd stop you promised me you wouldn't do this anymore" he yelled holding up Liz's wrist.

"yeah well you wouldn't understand just like everyone else" she yelled back pulling her wrist back.

"Maybe I would if you'd tell me why you do it maybe I could help you"he said following her into the living room as she went for the door "Liz stop, Elizabeth stop" he yelled and she froze and all the color drained from her face.

Castiel saw and walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder she flinched terribly and she was shaking physically shaking. "Jesus Gabriel what did you do to her" Castiel said as she began to cry.

Gabriel looked at him "nothing why" he said walking over to them placing a hand at the middle of her back he felt her flinch and he then he felt her shaking "what the hell" he said looking at her face and seeing how terrified she looked her eyes were tightly shut.

"What the fuck Gabriel what did you do to her" he said Gabe shook his head

"nothing I didn't do anything" he said " Liz whats wrong"

she opened her eyes and reality came back and she moved back"Nothing I'm fine" she said whipping her eyes "I...I have to go I'm sorry" she said then ran past them and out the door leaving her stuff behind.

Castiel turned to Gabriel "What the fuck dude what the hell did you say"he asked

Gabriel shook his head "I don't know"

~o~

HEY you yeah the one reading please tell me what you think about this would you like a prequel to this about how Dean and Castiel met and how their friendship grew. So its all up to you if you don't review I wouldn't write it THANK YOU!


	5. Comatose

HEYY! okay the prequel to this the thing about how dean and cas meet yeah well I kind of got stuck on that so hopefully I'll get that going soon for the ONE person that wanted to read it don't be scary tell me if you want to read it and I would love to see so reviews on that ANYWAY next chapter

~o~

The next few days at school Gabriel looked all over for Liz but she was there and when the weekend came he got worried, but he went to Deans house with Castiel to get his mind off things. Which just made everything worse. Deans dad was a cop and Dean accidentally told his dad something about her and John being so protective did a back round check on her and what he found he had to tell Gabriel about.

That day when Castiel Dean and Sam went off to play John pulled Gabe aside to tell him. "What is it Mr. Winchester" he asked

John pulled out a orange package filled with her files " look Gabriel Dean told me about Liz" he said " so being the cop I am I checked her out" he said

" you did what... I mean I know you care about me but you didn't have to go poking around in someone else's past" he said

he nodded and handed Gabe the package " I know but I worry and I know in this matter she should tell you herself but just in case you want to know and you feel it will help her some how here. He said then walked away to joy his wife in the living room Gabe looked at the packet in his hand. Although he was curious he decided to wait until he really felt he needed to look at it.

~o~

Later that night Gabe snuck out to go see Liz. When he got to her house and saw that they canceled practice today he got even more worried. So he easily climbed up to her window. He had never actually seen the inside of her house he just knows where her room is because he's watched her climb out of it so many times he knows were it is.

He climbed though the unlocked window and looked around the room Liz wasn't in there but her music was turned all the way up playing the song Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. so he walked to the center of the room and looked to his left and then t his right where the bath room was and saw Liz crying in front of the mirror with a knife held to her wrist

"Liz no!" he yelled bolting into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her from behind and taking a hold of the hand with the knife."no" he whispered slowly removing the knife from her hand and letting it fall into the sink.

He turned her around and hugged her as she broke down in his arms. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but she was trembling because of how hard she was crying. He carefully lead them over to the bed so she could lay down, he carefully let her lie down and went to turn the music down at that point the song had change to Comatose by Skillet.

He went back to the bed and lied down next to her and she instantly rested her head on his chest and held onto his shirt as if to make sure he wouldn't leave her. "_I hate feeling like this I'm so tired of tr...trying to fight this I'm asleep and all I dream o...of is waking to you_". She sobbed and Gabe started to tear up "she is always was able to sing crying or not she never stuttered like this" he thought to himself as he rubbed her back

"_t..tell me you will listen your touch is what I'm missin and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly loosen you. Comatose I'll never wake up with out it. Over dose I don't wanna live I don't wanna breath unless I feel you next to me you take the pain I feel wakin up to you never felt so real"_ she sobbed harder an then began to choke and inhale deeply she could feel her lungs begin to close

"Shit Liz your inhaler" he said reaching into her pocket and pulling it out shaking it be for placing it in her mouth and pressing down. She inhaled quickly then coughing one more time before crying and wrapping her arms around him.

"Shhhhhh, please Liz try to come down please you'll make yourself sick" he said petting her hair slowly. He continued to comfort her until they both fell asleep.

~o~

that night at Deans house him and Sam just got home and they were met by the father who just walk out of the kitchen"Hey boys your mother should be home in a few minutes get washed up for diner" he said returning to the kitchen an the boys bolted upstairs to the bathroom.

As they both washed their hand as Sam looked up at dean " are you gonna tell them tonight"he asked in a whisper

Dean sighed heavily and looked at himself in the mirror "yeah" he breathed " I guess its time" he said then they dried their hands when they heard the front door open

"I'm home" they heard their mother call and they scrambled down stairs to meet their mother. Sam ran into his mothers arms"mommy" he yell.

"Sammy and how is my big boy today" she ask taking his hand.

"Really good Dean took me to the park were we saw Jess and we played all day then we went over to Castiel's house and hanged out there" he told his mother as they slowly walked toward Dean.

"well it sounds like you had a busy day today" she said than kissed Deans forehead "hey honey how was your day" she ask then put an arm around his shoulders as the walk to the dining room.

"Good, come on I think dad tried really hard on diner tonight" he said and they both laughed.

They were all sitting at the table that night and Sam nudged Dean in the arm. He took a deep breath and slowly exhale "mom dad I need to tell you something" he said not looking them in the eyes.

" what is it Dean" he's father asked "is everything okay" he ask as Mary grabbed Deans hand

Dean swallowed hard " it's just... I just... I mean" he stumbled over his words trying to find the right way to tell them when his mom squeezed his hand

"What is it you can tell us" she said

her breathed out a laugh " I'm in love" he said this was harder than he thought it would be

"oh really whats her name" his dad asked with a smile on his face.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed for a moment " thats the thing I need to talk to you about" he said " its not a girl" he said it sort of but hey it sends the same massage right. Thats when his moms hand disappeared from his

" I can't believe it" he heard his dad say and he though he was just gonna star crying.

~o~

Hahaha I'm sorry I had to stop here I felt it was the wort place to stop and I'm sorry if you hate me but please tell me that review and I'm still lookin for more than one person that wants to read the prequel to this which I'm still stuck on anyway I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow or will I hahahaha thanx for reading:)))))!


	6. sparkly vampires and past scars

Dean was climbing up castiels house with tears running down his face and when he got to the window he saw castiel working on some project. Dean knocked on the window and watch as castiel ran to the window to open it.

"Dean whats wrong" he ask helping Dean inside and once inside he hugged cas and laughed. "what wait why are you laughing" castiel asked looking at Deans face.

"their happy cas oh thank god their happy for us" he whispered and kissed his boyfriend yes boyfriend he loved the thought of that. They kissed slow and passionately for what seemed like forever but they didn't mind the only thing that worried them is when they got on the bed. Dean was on top of castiel slowly kissing him from his jaw to his neck and lightly biting down then licking the sting away and biting down again and repeating this action,

Castiel hummed underneath him as his hands slowly move up Deans back lifting his shirt up a little bit.

Dean started to remove castiels shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey castiel it's Gabe can I come in" they heard a muffed voice said dean and Castiel looked at each other and dean let out a laugh and rolled off of Cas as castiel sat up"umm yeah one minute please" he said

" I thought you said Gabriel went out tonight" Dean said and then he fell off the bed and started laughing

"I guess he came back" he said dean was still laughing " shut it will you " castiel said as he opened his door just enough for his brother to see him "what's up I thought you were at Liz's" castiel said

Gabe gave him a suspicious look " yeah well her mom found us and kicked me out and... what the hell happened to your neck" he said turning castiels head " does Dean really sparkle that much that he has to bite your neck" he said and Castiel smacked his hand away

"Will you ever stop about the sparkle vampires" he asked.

"Should of never made them sparkle"

castiel shook his head " what do you want" he ask and gabriel looked confused the a look of shock was on his face

" oh yeah.. sorry bout that Liz is staying over and I was wondering if you had some sweat pants that might fit her" he asked

Castiel nodded " lets see what I got " he said opening his door all the way for Gabriel to enter. He walked over to his dresser. Gabe stopped in the middle of the room and looked around.

He sighed "you can come out now I know your here" he said then a stuffed bear was thrown at him"AHHH!" he screamed and flinched.

Dean stood up from behind the bed " I don't sparkle " he said and then he heard Castiel start to laugh

Gabe looked at him and laughed " really cause it looks like you were rolling in glitter" he said and Dean looked down at his shirt.

His black shirt was covered in pink glitter "oh come on" he said and tried to brush it off but it just got all over his arms. He saw Castiel wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard dean ran over to him and gave him a giant hug "awww cas don't cry" he said then castiel pushed he back

"really was that needed " he said looking down at his now glitter filled shirt "Wait glitter... oh Dean you fell on my art project " he said.

"Okay this is just to funny" Gabe said wiping a tear from his face

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other then ran to Gabe and hugged his "awwwww it's okay Gabe don't cry"the two boys said

"Oh... ewwwww gushy stuff " he said freeing himself from their clutches now he was covered in glitter "Great I came here for pants and get glitter raped by my brother and his boyfriend what has the world come to" he said

Then castiel pulled a pair of sweat pants from his dresser "here see if these will fit he said throwing them at Gabe.

"Thanks they should do fine thank you again" he said then walked out closing the door behind him "nobody needs to see that" he whispered to himself then walked to his room where he found Liz sitting in his bed arms rapped around her knees

"Liz" he said sitting on the bed in front of her putting the pants next to him. Her eyes were shut but he know she was awake "Liz are you okay" he asked putting a hand on her arm. She flinched like she did the last time. He took his hand back "sorry" he said.

She shook her head and looked up at him "no I'm sorry" she said " I shouldn't of kept my past from you" she said

he looked down "why don't I get you a shirt" he said since Liz had goose bumps from being in nothing but a bra

~what happened at Liz's house~

Gabe woke up and stretched "how long was I out" he thought then looked at his watch two hours had gone by. He put a hand on his chest "Liz" he thought he sat up and looked around "Liz" he said getting up and looked around. "Liz" he said it louder then she walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame

" Liz" he breathed then walked over to her and grabbed her arms she flinched a little then looked up at him

"I need to tell you something" she said pulling him to the bed

" What is it" he asked "is everything okay" she sat him down then sat down next to him

" you said you wanted to help me with my problems you said you didn't want any more secrets right" she said. He nodded " you said you'd try and help me in any way you could" again he nodded. She took a deep breath then crossed her arms and grabbed the rim of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Gabe held back a gasp she had scars all over her abdomen some small circles others long lines. She dropped her shirt on the floor, Gabe put a hand out to touch one of the scars but then hesitated "no it;s okay go ahead" she said grabbing his hand and pulling his hand to her stomach.

He traced his fingers along one of the scars "what happened" he asked looking at her face as a tear fell down her face "oh Liz tell me you did this to yourself tell me that you did this and not someone else" he said then the door swung open and Liz's mother stumbled in. Gabe never met her mother before she was obviously drunk.

" what the fuck" she said " looks like the little slut found a new toy to screw around with" she laughed leaning against the door.

Liz stood up "what the fuck do you care bitch" she shouted hands clench

her mother laughed " who the fuck cares what happens to you" she said "the only thing good in your life got sent to jail because he was the only person in the world who could love something not even a mother could love... a worthless slut a nobody who doesn't even have the guts to end her own life"

Liz's face grew red as her blood grow hot and she step to her mother "and what the fuck would you know about being a mother" she said then her mother punched her and Liz fell to the ground

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" her mother screamed and Gabe rush to help Liz up and they ran past her mom and out the door were Gabe took her to his house.

~o~

this chapter is long for two reasons first it just happened to be this long and second I'm going away for the weekend so I wont be able to update so I hope you liked it and thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW:))))))!


	7. let me help you

Wow sorry this is so late but like wow this story has taken so many different turns it has nothing to do with the original story I wrote it's just changed so much hope you like it anyway after you read don't forget to tell me what you think

~o~

Gabe handed Liz a shirt while she was changing out of her jeans and into the sweat pants. Gabe sighed and sat on the bed next to Liz as she pulled the shirt over her head he noticed one scar looked like a burn. He put his hand on her back to get a better look the burn looked like four letters P.O.J.V. "What the hell does POJV mean" he asked and he heard her whisper something under her breath and then break out in tears.

Gabriel took her in his arms "please stop crying" he said rubbing her back "why do you keep crying huh what is it will you tell me" he asked

"property of Jake Veirto" she said between sobs. She kept on repeating that over and over again then it finally clicked.

"oh god Liz" he said when suddenly his door opened and castiel walked inside Dean behind him even though he was told to stay put.

"Gabe are you okay I thought I heard someone-" he said before he notice Liz shaking in his brothers arms

"Oh my what happened" Dean asked and Gabe whispered something to Liz then got up and lead them to the hallway. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed heavily. "Gabe whats wrong" Dean asked

"I... I don't know what to do" he said with a shaky voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears "Liz she... I just I can't do it I just... tell me what to do" he pleaded.

Castiels heart broken he's never seen his brother like this " I would love to help but you have to tell me whats wrong" he said then the front door slammed and they all jump " oh shit oh shit dads home early"

"quick take Dean into your room and stay quiet and hide him" Gabe said and watched as they ran off then he bolted into his room and moved Liz to a corner that was out of site but she was still crying and her eyes were closed tight. "Liz stop please shit come on please" he said she just wouldn't stop then he remembered the other day he'd hate to do it but it's better then getting her shot or kicked the crap out of "I'm sorry" he thought to himself before tightening his grip on her shoulders "Elizabeth stop it!" he said as angry as he could.

She froze and was quiet he quickly jumped into his bed right before his father opened the door Gabe shut his eyes as his father came closer to make sure he was asleep falling for Gabe's great acting skills his father left and Gabe waited a little before climbing out of bed turning his lamp and running to Liz.

He lightly grabbed her shoulder " Liz it's Gabe oh god I'm so sorry please open your eyes it's me" he pleaded.

Liz slowly opened her eyes to see Gabe she flung herself in his arms. Knowing his father she stayed quiet " I'm sorry" she said as quiet as she could but Gabe's heart broke when he heard those words.

"Shhh you have nothing to be sorry about" he said holding her close " come on you need rest" he said helping her to the bed when the door opened his heart stopped

"Gabe it's Lucifer" the voice said as he walked in "I came to see if you were okay-" he got cut of because he saw Liz " god Gabe what happened" said because he saw the bruise on her cheek. He walked over to her and went to tilt her head up but she flinched back " Gabe did you do this" he asked in an angry tone

" What are you crazy no I didn't do this" Gabe said

"then what happened"

" I'll tell you in the morning right now she needs rest"

"she can't stay dads home if you haven't noticed and he'll kill you"

" I don't give a shit I'm not letting her go back there"

"Please both of you I can take care of myself" Liz said wiping her eyes she turned t Gabe " I've lived with my mother all my life now it wasn't always by myself but now my brothers in college and I'm on my own but I can manage" she said "I'm sorry if I was any trouble" she said and sighed under her breath "what else am I good for". Then with out another word she ran to the window and climbed out.

Gabriel looked at his brother "really I was finally finding out why she cuts herself and you have to make her feel worse" he yelled at a whisper

"Wait what she cuts herself why didn't you tell me" he asked

" you didn't notice the twenty or so wristbands she has"

" I always thought she I don't know liked to wear them"

"you are such a fucking moron Lucifer god she wear sweatshirts at hundred degree weather and you thought she liked it"

" well how the hell am I supposed to know I've never seen her naked"

"neither have I you idiot"

"why must you use mean names to hurt me"

" because it's true you ass I just got the most information about her past then ever and you tell her to fucking leave I could of helped her and you had to ruin it jackass"

"hey how was I suppose to know I was never informed about any of this till now"

"Because you have to use commonsense you idiot god get out you irritate me to much"

"Excuse me I irritate you all I did was try and not get you killed" Lucifer tried to defend himself but Gabe just pointed to the door so he left

Gabriel fell on to his bed and stared at his ceiling.

~o~

Gabe's not sure when he fell asleep but he was woken up by his father screaming at someone. It was a girl "_what the hell"_ he thought to himself then he recognized it. It was Mary Deans mom he got up out of bed and ran out his room to the stairs.

"Mary he is not your child to care for" his father yelled

"that maybe true Zach but I will not stand by and watch you beat him for no damn reason" she said back she was holding Castiel in her arms while Dean stood behind her.

" there is a reason no son of mine will be a fairy faggot as long as I'm alive" he said then a new voice was in the conversation

"Then drop dead you prick" yelled a deep voiced male

"Thank god john your here" Mary said in such relief as john walked in front of her

"this is my house John I will raise my children how I was taught" he said Gabe hasn't accually seen his father yet Because he hadn't walked all the way down the stair but he could bet he was flaming red by now then yet again there was a new voice "_how many people are in my house" _he thought

"someone had some serious daddy issues if you asked me" she said. Gabe new that voice Liz he ran all the way down stairs to find Liz with a face that was all cut up and bruised and she was being held by her pony tail.

"Shut up you whore "he said yanking her hair back making her let out a shriek.

She laughed though "call me what you want it wont make you feel any better" she smiled but Zach smiled back

"I want to see you smiled that much when I tell you I got jake out of jail he should be here any day now and what do you think he'll do if he sees you with my son humm beat him, stab him, maybe even kill him"

Liz's smiled disappeared "You didn't you wouldn't of" she said

"oh think about it all strays should be put on a very short leash" He said and Liz fainted and started to hyperventilate. Zach stood there and laughed

"Liz no"Gabe yelled and ran toward her only to get hit in the face by his farther

"Let the bitch die she deserves it" he said but then john lashed out on him and started to punch his face repeatedly but then stopped when he heard Mary yell

"John thats enough"

john let go of the man who was laughing "you can't save her not after he finds her" he said

"Yeah yeah yeah tell it to a judge" John said putting a pair on cuffs around the mans wrist as Mary gave Castiel to Dean then ran over to help Liz.

~o~

I know you hate me right well hoped you liked it please review and thanks for reading :)))))))!


	8. I'm in hell

OMG I'm so sorry it took so long to write I just have been feeling terrible with this cold and everything but anyway I have something to tell you about this chapter so WARNING READ THIS OR YOU MAYBE CONFUSED! this will start off as a flash back just in case you didn't know.

~o~

He gabbed hear hair and thew her to the ground. Liz yelled in pain "JAKE PLEASE" she cried trying to get to her feet only to get kicked in the stomach.

"shut up you bitch you really think you can get away with what you did" He said picking her up by the back of the neck. He then threw her into the nearest wall quickly walking over to her to hold her up by the throat. "Your such a whore" he said a little to close to her face. She squirmed trying to get free but he only tightened his grip, "I thought you loved me" he said then let go of her throat to punch her.

She easily fell to the floor coughing up blood "ANSWER ME" He shouted grabbing your ankle and dragging her toward him. He crotched down and grabbed her face to make her look at him, his thumb digging into the gash on her cheek "ELIZABETH... answer me... do you love me"he asked

"YES... yes yes I love you Jake I love you more than anything" she cried shaking uncontrollably "please I love you I love you" because your the only one who loves me she thought to herself. Then Jake had one of his bipolar mood swings and realized he just almost killed his girlfriend, and broke down crying.

As always Liz with what strength she had pulled him into her arms to comfort him "Shhhhh Jake it's okay I'm fine" she said even though she couldn't breath and all she could taste was blood.

"Oh god Liz I'm so sorry" he cried "please forgive me" he asked wrapping his arms around her very carefully.

"I do I forgive you because I love you and I know you love me"she said starting to pet his jet black hair and singing a song that always reassured him "If I could grant you one wish I wish you could see the way you kiss" she sang trying not to sound in pain" I love watching you baby when your driving me crazy. I love the way love the way you love me theres no where else I'd rather be" in real life there were a million places she rather be " to feel the way I feel with arm arms around me... I only wish that you could see- the way you love me" she started rubbing his back " It's not right it's not fair what your missing over there"

then Liz opened her eyes and gasped only to find there was a tube down her throat. She started choking and gagging going to pull it out but someone grabbed her arms.

"Liz honey I need you to hold still and try and let the machine breath for you" said a doctor. Liz did as she was told and the doctor tipped her head back and slowly started to remove the tube. Liz gagged but it was out and she could breath, she coughed once or twice before she felt someone grab her hand.

"Liz" said a very concerned voice she turned to see Gabriel looking at her with what looked like relief but she really couldn't tell.

"Gabe?"she said making it sound like a question, but then she saw the bruise on his cheek "oh Gabe" she said cupping his cheek she felt him lean in to her hand.

"I'll go get the rest of your friends and family" the doctor said leaving the room

In the waiting room there was Lucifer who had just got the call at work, Castiel who was still shaken by what happen and was curled up next to Dean who was rubbing his back. A very confused Sam who had no idea what was going on, and Mary who was next to the boy. Liz had been unconscious for about 14 hours Sam was just picked up from a friends house an hour ago.

When the doctor came into the room Mary stood to talk to him. "hi Mary"he said, Mary was a doctor in the hospital but she took the day off.

"Hey Tom how is she" she asked

"she's awake but... you should of seen her heart rate just a few moments ago" he said " you would of thought she was sprinting a marathon or something"

"strange.. well what about her physical health head injury anything"

"no... nothin but a few bumps and bruises and... you no what now that I think of it there was something off I mean she fine but if you saw her X-Rays you'd believe she survived World War II"

"What makes you say that"

" she has what seems like ten many eleven gun shot wounds that happened maybe two, three years ago. Not to mention but it looks like she broke most of her bones at one point or another... and I think her nose has been broken more than a heavyweight boxing champion"

Mary laughed "Tom I think thats a little much don't you think you might be exaggerating a bit"

"no I really think it's been broken more times than I what to count because I'll be in pain" he sighed " any way her lungs are working they haven't collapsed yet and shes talking no signs of any head injury's... but I think I found out why it collapsed"

"hyper tension she started breathing to quick for her asthma to handle therefore her lung collapsed from the pressure" she said

"no actually she doesn't have asthma she has an inhaler because one of her lungs was damage a few years ago I'm guessing" he said

"what? Damaged how could she damage it bad enough to the point where she needs an inhaler"

"well besides the fact that it looks like her ribs were broken more times than I can count it was punctured and never really recovered from it"

"so your saying shes been walking around with a hole in her lung"

"no not exactly more like the wall is very weak I patched it up but she has to have a few weeks maybe months of bed rest and I'm guessing she doesn't really sit still all that much does she"

Mary smiled letting out a sigh and rubbed her forehead "No she doesn't" she looked up at him

"I'd hate to suggests this but maybe... John could find out what happened to her" he said moving away a little in fear of getting smacked.

"I won't hit you this time since she's just a kid I need to know whats happen to her" she said thinking for a moment then coming back to reality she turned around. "Go on kids you can go see her now"she said and all of they got up and walked to her room.

Mary watched they go then pulled her cellphone out and nodded at her co-worker. She dialed Johns number.

~o~

they all entered Liz's room to find her smiling and talking to Gabe, Castiel quickly walked over to the other side of the bed. "thank you thank you so much" he said

She smiled weakly at him "no you don't have to thank me" she said

Lucifer cleared his throat to get her attention "can I ask what happened" he said

Liz smiled at him "well I was heading back to see Gabe to continue our conversation" she said.

~o~

Liz was crawling threw Gabe's window when she heard someone yelling from down stairs "_shit"_she thought. She quickly made her way down stairs to see castiel very skillfully ducking punches from his father, she quickly ran over and pulled Zacharia away from him. Castiel then ran to Dean who was right behind him.

"Stay away from him" she yelled

"Look who it is... Gabe's little girlfriend" he snickered

"Liz"castiel said from behind her, she turned her head to look at him "why are you- look out" he shout but Liz was pulled by her hair to the floor which brought back unwanted memories, but she saw him go for Cas and moving faster than she thought possible she grabbed his ankle and tripped him only to get kicked in the face when he hit the floor.

Ignoring the pain she got up and ran in front of Castiel and Dean, facing Castiel's father "stay behind me" she said over her shoulder.

"Move aside Liz"the man said rising off the floor

she laughed mostly to herself "not a chance old man" she said "you'll have to kill me before I let you hurt them"

"your so protective of someone you barely know" he said "are you trying to make up for something or...For someone" he smiled wickedly

"Shut it" she shouted

"you just couldn't save him could you...killed by the one you believed loved you"

"Stop it... please" she said her breath shaking

"how old was Mark when he died humm, four maybe five all because of you"

Liz's hand fisted and her knuckles grew white, she lunged forward throwing a punch ownly to get her arm twisted behind her back.

He got close to her ear and sucked his teeth" temper temper Liz you let it get to you far to often". Then Mary came in and saw the seen and rushed over to her son and his boyfriend.

"Oh god Mary" Castiel said hugging her she saw the cut on his lip

" your father do this" she asked

"I believe that is none of your business" his father said "he is my son not your I will raise him how I choose"

"Lousy father if you ask me" Liz said but he then grabbed her by her hair and pulled it making her let out a scream through clenched teeth

"shut it" he said

"let he go Zach" Mary said her tone calm has she comforted the crying boy.

~o~

"then Gabe came down stairs and thats all I remember" she finished her story

Lucifer nodded"okay wow... lot's of drama here" he said the sighed "well thank you for protecting Castiel"

She nodded "so... when can I leave this hell hole" sh asked

" in a few days but even after you leave your staying with us so I can make sure your getting the rest you need" Mary said

"okay how long will the bed rest be"she asked

"Two and a half weeks"

"what you really think I will sit still for three weeks of my life I don't have" she complained

" oh you'll sit still or I'll make you" Mary said

"are you threatening me" Liz asked smiling

Mary smiled back "I don't threaten I warn" she said in a cold tone

Liz frowned " you know you can be really scary when you want to be"

"Why do you think my brother listens" Sam said making them all laugh.

~o~

This chapter turned out a lot longer then I thought it would. Hoped you liked it and don't worry all questions will be answered. Thank you and please review:)))))))!


	9. imposter

A few days later Liz was released from the hospital only to be set to bed once she got to the Winchesters house. She stayed in one of their guest rooms, for now the Novaks are living there because their father was sent to jail after court. The Winchester house was huge so they all fit with no one sharing rooms.

Liz had only spent four days in bed with few trips to the bathroom and to take a shower,but she was already getting twitchy. She also had no one to talk to because everyone had school or work.

~o~

school wasn't the best place to be either, Gabriel had the worst time trying to ignore people. Since everyone heard what happen he was getting all kinds of things said to him from people who were sorry or just wanted to make his life even more like hell, he even ran out of cherry bombs to put in peoples lockers.

When lunch came Gabriel stood clear of the cafeteria and went to one of the courtyards to eat his lunch by himself, but it wasn't his lucky day.

" I hear your little whore has a frightening past" Alistair hissed with a snicker. Alistair was a skinny kid.

"shes not a whore you bastard... and theres nothing wrong with her past" Gabe tried defending her.

Alistair smiled "are you sure cause everyone knows of Jake Veirto it's just no one knew who his slut was" he said

"she's not a slut so shut the fuck up" Gabe yelled stepping forward but Alistair grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think it's like" he ask getting close to Gabe's face "to live with someone who says they love you" he smiled "but then they force you to do something even when you say no" he hissed with delight "and beat you every chance they got" his grip tighten when Gabe tried to pull his hand from his throat. "how do you think she feels knowing shes a worthless and has a weak heart and you wonder why she has those scars on her arms"

"like.. you do" Gabe said between gasps

Alistair chuckled "oh yes you see the only thing she's use to is the pain she doesn't know love because she can't feel anything but what he did to her"he laughed "has she every flinched from just the slightest touch why do you think that is and I'm guessing but I'll bet you haven't slept with her yet" he smiled and let go of his throat "I'd look up what happen if I were you" then he walked back inside.

Gabe sat their coughing and rubbing his throat.

~o~

Deans day was normal the only thing out of the ordinary was jimmy wasn't there and surprisingly even though Dean and Castiels secret was out no one made any comments to their face. There was staring and whispering but nothing to start a fight over.

At the end of the day Dean was waiting for Castiel in the hall near the door. Castiel was usually late because he had science last period and took for ever to get to his locker afterward.

Dean saw Castiel coming down the hall he looked pale and some what nerved. "Cas you okay" Dean said when he got closer.

Castiel nodded quickly standing there for a moment then he grabbed Dean by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers and started kissing him rough and hard forcing his tongue inside Deans mouth . Dean was shocked at first but then he cupped Cas' face and forced his tongue inside Cas' mouth.

"DEAN WINCHESTER" they heard a very angry Jo yell. Dean pulled away and turned his head missing Castiel cover his mouth. Then dean shoved him away. "What the hell is wrong with you" she said hugging a very hurt Castiel.

Dean's eyes were wide with confusion "What the-" he looked pack at Jimmy who was halfway down the hallway, then he turned back to Jo and the real Cas who were walking toward him "oh my god Cas I swear he... I …. I" he didn't know what to say.

Castiel didn't even look at him before running out of the school with Dean following close behind.

~o~

Dean and Castiel walked into the house slamming the door and yelling. "Look I thought he was you okay how was I suppose to know he was just gonna attack me" Dean yelled

Castiel turned around and glared at him "Thats the thing Dean me and Jimmy are two very different people personally and physically" he said voice shaking" if you can't see how were different what would you do if he actually lived here"

"Cas look I'm sorry I didn't map out every characteristic the guy has like I did you I wasn't really worried on how either of you looked like I mean your hot and everything but I love you not what you are" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand.

"your no fair...how am I supposed to stay mad after that" Castiel said looking down. Dean cupped cas' cheek to tilt his head up, only to find teary blue eyes. He wiped a tear from his cheek and lightly kissed him then Gabriel walk through the front door, but he didn't make a comment he only walk past them and up stairs to Liz's room.

When he entered he saw her in bed asleep he sighed and carefully sat on the bed beside her. He carefully pulled the hair away from her face "I love you" he whispered then the door opened and Sam quietly walked into the room and smiled up at Gabe.

"Hi"he whispered "Dean told me to bring her a snack" he held up an apple Gabe laughed quietly and stood up walking over to Sam

"Shes asleep right now how about we leave it on the end table" he grabbed the apple and placed it on the table then turn and followed Sam down stairs where Sam joined Castiel and Dean on the couch to watch T.V as Gabe went to the door.

"Hey where're you going" Castiel said.

Gabe turned "just to the house to get something I'll be right back" he said then turn back toward the door and walked outside and next door to their old house.

~o~

thank you all for reading and please review:)))))))!


	10. from the start

Hey guys sorry for the late update but here you go :)))))

~o~

After Gabe grabbed the orange envelope he ran back to the Winchester house to read it only to be stopped by his brother and his boyfriend.

"Hey Gabe Dean, Sam, and I have a question for you"Castiel said stopping his brother from going up stairs.

Gabe sighed and put the envelope on one of the end tables "Sure what is it" he said picking Sam up and sitting down next to his brother then placing Sam on his lap.

"How did you and Liz meet" Sam said looking at him.

"School"

"No shit Sherlock"Dean said.

"What he means to say is how did you two become a thing" Castiel says glaring at Dean.

Gabriel smile "well if you must know. Last year I was having trouble in a subject so I stayed after school at a student help group and Liz was one of the students that helped out with the teachers, not that she was a teacher type person" he said

~flashback~

"Hello Gabe" Mrs. Klunk said she was Gabes math teacher "Lets see you're having trouble in... calculus"she said looking at her chart "wow your at a difficult point in math I'm not sure anyone here takes calculus"

Gabe smiled "Great then I can go home" he said getting ready to turn around.

"Now wait I have one person in that subjected here today" she said and Gabe sighed "Oh cheer up it's not that bad it's a girl if that makes you feel better" Gabe smiled at that, teachers know him so well. "Just remember her eyes are on her face not her chest" she said.

Gabe chuckled "now I'm not that bad"he said.

She shook her head "Shes the one sitting all by herself at that table" she said pointing "Now I have to step out for a moment don't do anything stupid"she said then walked away.

Gabe walked over to the table to find a girl writing something in a notebook, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him over the rim of her glasses and Gabe had to admit it was sexy. "how may I help you" she said pushing her glasses closer to her fast and closing her notebook.

"My math teacher sent me here to get help with calculus" he said as he sat down in front of her. The room got silent and he looked around.

"Careful Gabriel" Anna said "You might catch the emo" she laughed and Gabe looked at the Girl in front of him.

She smiled "First off if you were smart you would know cutting yourself isn't a disease and second off I wound be careful around you I wouldn't want to catch whatever STD's you have" she said with a smile and Gabe couldn't help but laugh.

Anna's mouth hung open and her face got bright red, then she got up and walked away.

"Well you sure are a people person" Gabe said.

"I know people just seem to love me"she said looking at Gabe and that was the first time he actually noticed how beautiful her eyes are. "Now what are you having trouble with"she said as if what happened moments ago never happen.

After an hour past it was time for them all to go home. Gabe caught up to Liz in the parking lot "Liz wait up, Liz" he called after her but she kept on walking. Gabe finally ran in front of her and stopped thinking she would stop but she ended up walking right into him.

Losing her balance she almost fell but Gabe wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand at the small of her back. She grabbed his shirt instinctively and looked up at him her glasses at the end of her nose, she blushed when he smiled. "Sorry" she said letting go of his shirt and pulling one of her ear phones out of her ear and fixing her glasses.

"No it was my fault I'm sorry" he said "I was just wondering if I could walk you home"he said.

She smiled sweetly "I'd like."

~o~

"And so after that night I asked her out and of course she said yes" he finished

"That would be a great story if the ending was true" Liz said walking to the front of the couch.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed" Dean said.

"Is your mom home"She asked he shook his head "Exactly"She said.

"Well miss I remember everything what really happened"Gabriel said moving Sam to Cas' lap and pulling Liz onto his lap.

"well you didn't ask me out after that night in fact you you never asked me out I asked you out" she smiled

"Oh... school by the girlfriend" Dean laughed.

"Hey laugh now I'm just glad to know Liz isn't the only girl in the house at the moment"Gabe laughed.

"That's it you asked for it" Dean said "Liz move" Liz quickly jumped off Gabe and Gabe stood up towering over Dean.

"You wanna go boy"he said.

"Bring it bigfoot"Dean said then tackled him to the ground. Liz sat on the couch and watched them wrestle.

They fought for a good twenty minutes before Liz fell asleep on the couch and Deans parents got home. When Deans Parents walked in o find they on the ground wrestling John laughed but Mary was annoyed by it.

"Hey now knock it off before one of you get hurt" she said and the boys stopped "Why did Lucifer have to go to your other brothers for a week, and what is Liz doing down stairs" she said.

"I'll carry her up stairs for you" Gabe said walking over to her and picked her up. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he climb the stairs.

~o~

That night Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel who never stayed in his room and always went to Deans.

"Dean"Castiel whispered.

"Mmmm" dean hummed nuzzling in to the back of his neck.

"What do you think my father meant when he said he got that guy out of jail"Castiel turned over "Why do you think Liz looked so scared."

Dean sighed and opened his eyes "Cas Liz is fine and I don't know what he meant so don't worry that much okay" he said entwining his fingers with Cas'. Then they heard a shriek from down the hall. They both sat up and quickly got up and made their way to the door. Dean opened the door to see his father running down the hall, Dean and Cas quickly made their way down the hall to Liz's room where they saw Liz thrashing back and forth in bed while Gabe was holding her wrist trying to wake her up. His parents were there two Mary next to Gabe holding Liz's head.

"Mary whats wrong with her?" John asked.

"It must be something with her medication" she said.

"Why won't she wake up?" Gabe asked.

"She's on pain pills that cause drowsiness" she said "Liz you need to wake up" she yelled.

Liz tried to hit Gabe but to her she wasn't fitting Gabe.

~o~

His thrust got harder every time she'd scream. "Jake please!" said pleaded "STOP!" He smiled and bite her neck hard enough to draw blood. When he finally reached his climax he moaned deeply, pulling out of her and pulling off the condom.

Liz curled up on the bed and closed her eyes when she saw she was bleeding. Blood ran down her thighs as she cried, she flinched when Jake grabbed her arm "open your eyes look at me" he said. Liz opened her eyes to find Gabe holding her wrist and John grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Liz " Gabe said and she looked up at him and then to John and everyone else.

"I'm... I... I'm sorry" she said and got up and quickly made her way down stairs.

"Liz stop you need your rest" Mary said walking right behind her.

"I'm sorry Mary but I feel like I'm to much trouble I... I just have to leave" she said walking out of the door.

Mary turned around to everyone behind her "That is it somebody is going to tell me who this girl is and why she has night terrors and why she is so fucked up!" Mary said and John and Gabriel looked at each other. They sent Dean and Cas upstairs so they could talk down stairs.

~o~

hope you like it thank you for reading and please **REVIEW**!:)))))))))))))))))))


	11. first time for everything

Sorry for such a long wait but I've been writing other storys and got side tracked but enjoy and please review.

~o~

Castiel and Dean were in the hallway walking to their first period class talking.

Dean sighed "I don't know Cas why do you carry so much" he asked and Castiel shook his head.

"Because Dean she's dating my older brother and I asked Lucifer this morning when he got home what was going on and he changed the subject" he shifted his books "And I don't know I guess I'm kinda worried about her, she's almost like family and she understands me."

Dean frowned "How do you know she understands you, you never talk to her" he said "and how would she understand you she's nothing like you" he said and Castiel glared at him.

"We do talk Dean because sometime she's the only one who listens to me sometimes okay" he said with a shake voice "Her dads in jail to and she knows how I feel she also lost someone in her family that was very close to her like I lost my mother and she knows how I feel and how to clear my thoughts of all the negativity" he said wiping his eyes. Dean was about to say something when Lilith walked up behind them.

"Hello" she said "Awww whats the matter Cas your older brother to busy with his slut to talk to you about your problems" She laughed.

"fuck off" Dean said.

She smiled "Come on Dean you could do so much better then Castiel" she smile leaning close to him. "I mean he hasn't even changed he's still as ugly as he was when we were kids and that scar on his arm not gonna go away" she said 'cause she knew Castiel hated that scar from the car accident. "Well thats what you get for having a mom that drives drunk"

At that moment in time Dean didn't even see Castiel move because it all happened so fast all he knows it that Castiel dropped his books and knocked Lilith to the ground and started punching her repeatedly in the face. The next thing Dean knew there was a crowd of people yelling "Fight!" around them, it took way to long for the teacher to break Castiel away from Lilith who was knocked out on the floor.

After that Castiel was set to the office, and Dean didn't see him for the rest of the day.

~o~

Castiel found himself in a car with a very disappointed Lucifer. Lucifer shook his head as he pulled away from the school "A week" he said "you got suspended for a fucking week Castiel what were you thinking" he said.

"I don't know" Castiel said sinking in his seat.

"You better be glad Dads in jail because if he wasn't I would be one less brother" he said "Oh and I wanted to tell everyone when they got home but since your here now I guess I should tell you" he paused as he turned the corner. "I got custody of you and Gabriel" he said and Castiel looked at him.

"Really that's great"Castiel said.

~o~

Gabriel was a very unhappy camper not only was he tired but Liz came to school even though she was told she needed bed rest

"You know your suppose to be in bed" Gabriel said sneaking up behind her. She looked at him and smiled, she then wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you" she said and Gabriel was shocked this was the first time she's told him that and him understood why now.

He hugged her tight "I love you too" he said, Liz then pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. Gabriel pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, before it became a full out tongue war Liz put her hand on his chest and pulled back to breath. As they both panted in the middle of the hallway Liz looked at Gabriel.

"Wanna skip school" she asked smiling. Gabriel smiled and looked down at her.

"Somebody's kinky" he said "Haven't you missed enough school" he said and she started to walk away.

"Well I guess your right stupid question it was just a suggestion" she said but Gabe pulled her back to him by her belt lops and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I never said no" he whispered kissing her neck she smiled and grabbed his hand and they ran for the front door of the school. Gabriel knew Liz shouldn't run so he picked her up into his arms as they walked to her house. "Why?" Gabe asked.

She smiled a little confused "Because we're horny" she said.

Gabriel chuckled "No, why do you love me?" he asked watching her fix her glasses. "Hey your wearing your glasses" he noticed, "but back to the question"

She looked down and wiggle her feet a little and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Because you saw me and not my scars" she said her bright blue eye looking up at him with such passion and love, and Liz saw the same thing in his eyes. "and I know you would never hurt me like he did" she said. Gabriel stopped at the side of her house and carefully let her drop to her feet.

They both climbed through her window, Liz stared to deeply kiss Gabe's lips. Gabe placed his hands on Liz's hips pressing his body against hers, Liz pulled off his shirt breaking the kiss for only a second.

Gabe fell onto the bed once he felt it against the back of his knees, Liz fell right on top of him her hands flat on his chest to catch herself she saw how muscular he was. "You been workin' out" she asked standing up to take her shirt off.

Gabe sat up "Maybe a little" he said and Liz place a knee on each side of his hips and cupped his face slowly kissing him. She could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, she then unhooked her bra throwing it to the floor with the rest of their close. She slowly pushed Gabe down on to the bed. "Umm Liz... can I umm... tell you something" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah" she said looking him in the eyes but he looked away his face growing red.

"It's just... I umm... I've" he stuttered.

Liz's eyes became very soft and passionate "Your a virgin" she said and he nodded. "That's okay if you wanna stop we can' she said but he shook his head.

"No, it just I'm a little nervous is all" he said.

She nodded and smiled down at him "Then we'll just have to take it slow" she said.

~o~

Here's the point were you use your imagination to see the next scene but I still hope you like the story please review!:)


	12. Who's that

Liz smiled when she felt Gabriel's chest under her head, she looked up at him. He was sleeping peacefully his arm wrapped around her waist, she felt as if she were wrapped in the arms of her guardian angel. Warmth radiated through her body everywhere her skin touched his, she slowly tapped everyone of her finger tips against his chest feeling the heat travel from her finger tips to her palm and down her arm into her chest. She felt something she hadn't in a while, she felt safe in his arms here and now she wished this moment would last forever.

Gabriel slowly started to stir, when he blinked his eyes open he saw Liz tapping on his chest. She started to tap to the rhythm of a song she knew to play on the piano, when her hand started moving down and tapped his ribs he laughed deep in his chest and grabbed her wrist. Liz felt goosebumps cover her skin from that sound, "That tickles" he said and she looked back up at him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a baby" he said stretching, then her bedroom door opened and her older brother Stephen walked in.

"Liz I'm home from... What the fuck?" he said covering his eyes. "Ewwwww nasty!"

Gabe was about to sit up when Liz put her hand on his chest, "It's okay" she said. "Hey Steve what are you doin' home so early?" she asked.

"I umm got a call from a chick named Mary saying that you were hurt and needed a family member that was sober" he said.

She laughed "Who are you kidding Steve you're not sober" she said.

"Hey I only drink at night and I actually wake up when the suns up"

"why are you covering your eyes we're under the covers" she said

"I don't care the fact that your naked with some guy in your bed... Ewwww!" he shook him body "I'm leaving now so go take a shower and come down so I can give you a hug and we can catch up and you can tell me about your little friend" he said.

"Who told you he was little"she said and her brother gagged and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him Liz laughed.

Gabe looked at her "Who was that?" he asked.

She laughed harder "My older brother he's in college" she said "So why don't you go take a shower so he can give you the big brother talk" she said.

~o~

Gabriel walked down stairs after his shower to find Steve waiting for him in the kitchen. "Hello..." he said looking to Gabe for his name.

"Oh umm Gabriel" he said.

"Well Gabriel please sit" he said and Gabriel did so "Now do you want to start with the warm talk or the warning" he said and Gabriel swallowed thickly.

~o~

Castiel was at Deans house getting his things, he was happy and pissed at the same time. He was pissed because he just was told that he had to spend a week with his other brothers because of their fathers arrest. Castiel grabbed his full duffel bag and started down the stairs when he noticed a envelope on the table next to the bottom of the stairs. He picked it up and sat down on the couch dumping what was in the envelope out. He started to read the file that was on top of the papers.

His mouth hung open in shock as he picked up a picture. Then he heard the door slam, and when he got up he saw Dean coming toward him. " What the hell is wrong with you!" he said " this isn't like you at all I have never known you to be so violent!" he shouted.

Castiel walked to he "Dean please can we not do this not now" he pleaded.

"No Castiel we are talking about this now because frankly I don't know whats gotten into you" he said then Liz and Gabriel walked in laughing, Liz was holding something in her hands. Dean turned around "Evil bitch" he said through clenched teeth and started to power walk toward them. When he got close enough he pulled his arm back, and punched Liz in the face. She felt back dropping what she was carrying, then Gabe stepped in front of her pushing Dean back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Gabriel yelled and Castiel went to Liz who was cupping her bleeding mouth.

"Her she is!" he shouted pointing to Liz. "Ever since she came along Castiels changed..." he said "He got suspended today"

Gabriel turned around and looked to his brother who was comforting Liz. He turned to face Dean again "what the hell for?" he asked.

"He kicked the shit out of Lilith!"

"Good the bitch needed someone to kick her teeth in!"

"How can you say that Castiel has never been violent like this!"

"Hey it my life okay I can do what I want!" Castiel shouted and they both looked at him. "Now both of you knock it of and stop fighting okay I don't need this right now" he said. "Do you want to know why... Because I just found out I have to go spend a week with my older brothers that hate me even more because they now know I'm gay not only that but I'm also the one who got my Father arrested so I have to take the shit their gonna give me and I don't need any shit from you to so .!"

Dean and Gabriel were shock at how Castiel just reacted. Castiel was about to leave but he paused "Oh and by the way Dean you say I'm acting different yet your acting like the biggest prick I've ever met" he said and looked Dean right in the eye "We're done" he said and walked out of the house.

Liz got up and ran out before Gabe could talk to her, he picked up what she had dropped and handed in to Dean. "she made you this to tell you she was sorry" he said "She was told you loved apple pie" he said then follow Castiel to their house, Dean stood there frozen looking at the pie. _I'm suck a fuckin' dick_ he thought to himself and walked up to his room.

~o~

Castiel had only been at his brothers for three days and he already wants to kill himself.

"How dare you do this Castiel father raised you a man not a faggot!" Micheal spat.

"He is a man Micheal and you have no right to say other wise" Lucifer said taking a step closer to his older brother.

"They all are abomination!" Uriel said stepping forward, "Castiel doesn't belong in this family and you know it Michael!"

"Why the hell should you have a say Uriel, your adopted" Gabriel said.

"At least I'm not dating a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed at fifteen"

"You bastard!" Gabriel yelled and lunged forward, but Lucifer wrapped an arm around him before he could get any closer to him. "You know damn well what happened to her!"

Uriel smiled "Oh but you only know haft the story" he said "Did you know she killed her own brother... who was only six at the time" he said "And you trust her around your brother"

"Enough the both of you, we must talk of our father not this" Raphael stepped in. "This fighting is getting us no where"

"Raphael is right father won't be in jail for long but while he is we have to keep this family stable" he said looking at Raphael, and Uriel.

"What are you saying we can't keep this family stable!" Lucifer shouted.

"Obviously not, look at Castiel" Uriel said.

"I' am fine the way I am so stop degrading me like I've done something wrong!" Castiel yelled . "At least I;m not a stepford bitch!" he yell and Michael walked over to him and back handed him across the face. Castiel fell to the floor and looked up at his brother

"How dare you use that language in this house!" he bellowed before Lucifer stepped in front of Castiel while Gabriel crouched down next to him. Castiel stood up and walked up to Michael.

"I fuckin' hate you, you bastard!" he yelled and spat in his brothers face. Then he was up against the wall with Micheal's hand around his throat, as Lucifer and Gabriel tried to push Michael away.

~o~

Dean felt like a dick for hitting Liz so he figured it was time he apologized. He stopped at her front door, and was about to knock when he heard yelling through the door. "You were never my daughter!" he heard.

"Oh I'm not your daughter, then who the hell did you give birth to!" that was Liz he knew that.

"Get out!"

"Oh that's your answer for everything isn't it!"

"Why don't you take you good for nothing brother with you!"

"Because he's already out with his friends!"

"Didn't I tell you to get out!"

"I am bitch!" he heard then Liz opened the door. "Oh, hey Dean" she smiled.

"Leave!"her mother yell.

Liz turned around "I'm already out the fucking door dumb ass!" she yell and slammed the door turning back to Dean. "What brings you here"

He looked up at her "Should I... umm" he asked.

Liz smiled "Trust me she's dandy" she said and grabbed his shoulder. "Let's go to your house and on the way there we can talk" she said pointing in the direction of his house.

At that time Dean saw all the scars on her wrist, he awkwardly looked down "I just wanted to say sorry for punching you" he said.

Liz smiled and wrapped an arm around him, and yet again he saw the scars "First off they won't bit you" she said and Dean looked at her and blushed when he realized she saw him staring at her scars. "Second shouldn't you apologize to Cas and not me?" she asked.

"I can't find the words to apologize to him... I don't know what to say, where to begin." he said

Her smile grow wider "When words fail music sings" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, so... Dean how goods your singing voice?" she asked, Dean looked up at her questionably.

~o~

please review thank you!


	13. a simple song

Liz pulled Dean the entire way to this big house at the end of their street. "Liz where are we?" Dean asked as she pulled him to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later a young girl answered the door. She was blonde but her hair had lines of purple running through it, her eyes were a very dark blue almost a purple color. Her smile was kind and caring and bright.

Liz stepped forward and wrapped the girl in a hug "Bridge" she said.

"Lizzie how you been!" Bridge said squeezing her friend. "Who's the kid" she whispered but Dean heard it.

Liz laughed and started to whisper in Bridges ear, her smile grew wider into a grin and she looked at Dean. She nodded and laughed a little "Come on in" she said leading them in to the house and into a large room with a camera a sound board and two guitars. "So Dean I've heard a lot about you" she said turning around sitting down at a desk and motioning for them to sit.

Dean and Liz sat in front of her, Dean looked to Liz for an answer. She smiled "Dean this is one of my closes friends and band members, Bridge" she explains. "Shes in charge of finding and editing songs to fit our band, and I was hoping she'd be able to help you find a song for you..." she said then paused to look to her friend.

"To do what?" he asked looking between them.

Bridge smiled "I heard you have boy trouble" she said and noticed how red Deans face got. "Don't worry my brother Frankie is gay."She laughed, Dean nodded and relaxed a little. "So in order to find your song I have a few questions." she looked at him and grabbed her pen.

"okay"He said

"His name?"

"Castiel"

"Okay, where is he now?"

"New York"

She smiled "Why is he upset with you?"

" I wasn't really noticing how he was feeling with all the shit he's been going through" he explained.

"And if he were here right now what would you tell him"

Dean looked at the floor and thought for a moment... just a moment "I'd tell him just how much he means to me and how much I love him and how I'm sorry for being a dick and how I'll always be there for him" he smiled "I'll tell him how beautiful he is to me and just how much I what to be there for him and that I don't care what anyone says about us I ….. I just love him."he looked up at her to see her smiling bright.

"Damn" she breaths "Why do all the good guys have to be gay or married?" she looks down at her paper and taps her fingers on her desk then laughs and looks up at them both. "Your ganna love this" she says.

~o~

Castiel sat on his bed in his hotel room looking at the bruise that formed on his neck from his brother. He sighed and looked down to find a picture hanging out of his bag. He bent down to pick it up and when he did he saw it was the picture Dean gave him. The one when they were kids and his mother was still alive. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that even then he had a terrible secret. Then his laptop started to beep and when he saw the Liz wanted to video chat he grabbed it and went over to his bed and clicked accept.

When the screen came up he didn't see Liz... he saw Dean sitting their. He was about to shut his laptop when the music started.

"_Hey there Castiel whats it like in New York city_

_I'm a thousand miles away but boy tonight you look so pretty_

_yes you do"_

Castiel opened his laptop again and saw Dean sing that song.

"_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Castiel, don't you worry 'bout the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_give this song another listen _

_just close your eyes_

_listen to my voice it's my disguise._

_I'm by your side"_

Castiel let his tears fall as he listened to Dean sing to him, his voice to voice of an angels.

"_Oh it's what you do yo me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

_Hey there Castiel, I know times are getting' hard_

_But believe me boy_

_someday I'll pay the bill with this guitar_

_We'll have it good._

_We'll have the life we knew we would._

_My word is good."_

Castiel placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry.

"_Hey there Castiel I got so much more to say_

_if every simple song I wrote to you would take you breath away_

_I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me. _

_Oh it's what you do to me. _

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_but they got planes and trains and cars._

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us and_

_we'll just laugh along because we know_

_that none of them have felt this way._

_Castiel I promise you_

_that by the time that we get through_

_the world will never ever be the same._

_And your to blame_

_Hey there Castiel you be go and don't you miss me._

_Few more years and we'll be done with school, and I'll be makin' history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you _

_we can do what ever we want to._

_Hey there Castiel here's to you this ones for you_

Castiel closed his eyes as his heart sank and his tears fell. He love Dean and he knew it but Castiel is having trouble forgiving him for what he did. Then the guitar stopped and Dean spoke, "I just wanted to apologize for being a dick." he said the Liz was there.

"Hey Cas what you just saw was a recording, we did it two days ago but don't worry Deans not finished with his apology yet" she said the ended the chat.

There was a knock on the door, he quickly wiped his eyes and got up to answer it. When he opened the door he expected to see Lucifer or Gabe, but when he looked up he saw Dean standing there holding flowers. He gasped and Dean locked eyes with him, "Cas I ….." Dean started but was interrupted when Cas threw his arms around Dean and started to cry. Dean put the hand with the flowers on his back and his free hand combed through Castiels hair. "Shhhhh it's okay" he said putting the flowers on the table next to the door and lifted Castiel into his arms, he then kicked the door shut. He carried him over to the bed and lied down letting Castiel rest on his chest soothing him to sleep.

~o~

little short I know but don't worry there will be more soon I had to cut this short because to me I'm just not going fast enough and I have so many plans for this story any way please review. __


	14. Castiels wall

Sorry I lied I was really late to update, I'm just getting stuck on this story I 'm thinking to far in to future.

But here's the next chapter enjoy. Review please it pleases me to see your kind words! :)

~o~

Liz was thinking of how happy she made Dean and Castiel, she just couldn't get past the talk her and Cas had before he left. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she saw Sam running up the street on the opposite side of were she was. She looked behind him and saw three two kids chasing him, "Hey" she shouted sprinting toward Sam as fast as her legs would let her go. One of the kids grabbed Sam by his hair and threw him to the ground, and was about the kick him. Liz grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and tugged him into the air. The other boy went to punch her, but she used his friend to block it then threw him to the ground.

"Run away and if you ever go near Sam again I will find out and I will kill you and your mothers will cry when they see what I've done to you!" she shouted to the two cowering boys " NOW run as fast as you can back to what ever shit hole you came from and hope to god you run faster than me, and tell no one what happened here!" she said and the to boys bolted away.

She turned around to find Sam beaming up at her, his eye was a dark purple and he had a bunch of cuts on his face. "Thank you Liz thank you so much" he said giving her a hug.

She smiled at him then realizing she didn't have her inhaler. "Come... on... lets...get...you...home" she wheezed out bending Down and grabbing his bag and his hand as they walk to his House.

Sam looked up at her with worry "Liz are you okay?" he asked. She just smiled weakly at him. When they walk into the door Mary walked into the room to greet him. "hi honey what too..." she paused when she saw his eye. "Oh my God what happened?" she said rushing over to him kneeling down to look at his face.

"The boys from school" he said "I tried to run but they were faster then Liz came out of no where and went all Chuck Norris on them and they ran away with their tails between their legs" he said proudly.

Mary looked up at Liz who was bent over gasping the best she could with her hands resting on her knees. Mary stood and walked over to her placing a hand on her back to feel how bad her chest was vibrating. "Wheres your inhaler?" she asked.

Liz pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number and handed it to Mary, Mary held it to her ear and turn to Sam. "Sam help Liz to the couch" she said and Sam walked Liz to the couch .

"_Hello"_

Mary stood straight "Yes hello are you a friend of Liz's?"

"_I'm her brother Steve why is something wrong?"_

"Well she needs her inhaler but doesn't have it so I think she wants you to bring it here"

"_okay the Winchester house right she had me drive her there before I'm not a stalker... I'll be there soon" _

Mary hung up the phone and went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of ice. "Here honey put this over that eye" she said and handed Sam the ice pack wincing a little at the pressure. Liz sat up and grabbed the pack for him and placed it gently on his eye.

"Hold... it... there" she wheezed and Sam did so, then there was a knock on the door, Mary rushed over to open it. When she did she saw to man standing in her door way both looking very worried.

"Hi I'm Steven" he said holding up the inhaler, She moved out of the way for him to enter. He he ran to where Liz was sitting holding an icepack to Sam's eye. "hey Liz" he said kneeling down in front of his wheezing sister, he shook the inhaler before placing it near her mouth. She inhaled when he pressed the button down.

She gasped when she could finally breath "thank you" she said hugging her brother. "Steve this is Sam Sam this is my brother Steve" she said.

Steve held out his hand "Whats up little man" he said.

Sam looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand and smiling "nice to meet you Steve" he said taking back his hand.

Steven smiled the looked at Liz "I have a surprise for you" he said. She looked at him with slight worry, he laughed "Don't worry you'll like it" he said and started to walk back toward the door.

She laughed "That's what you said about the clowns" she said.

"That was ten years ago get over it... close your eyes, Sam make sure she doesn't peek" he said and Sam put his hands over her eyes, she giggle. "Okay she can look now" he said and Sam moved his hands.

Liz slowly opened her eyes to see and man smiling at her, she grinned and ran over to hug him.

~o~

Dean woke up with a warm pressure on his chest and when he looked down he saw Castiel sound asleep on his chest. His eye were puffy from crying, Dean notices the bruising around his neck. Dean brushed his fingers across Cas' neck. Castiel leaned into the touch and curled into Dean.

Castiel was awoken by a banging on the door, Dean sat up with him. The banging got louder and Castiel jumped up, "Dean you have to hide" he whispered. Dean jumped off the bed and looked around before dropping to the floor and rolling under the bed.

Castiel slowly opened the door to be pushed inside by Uriel who slammed the door behind him. "This is all your fault!" he yelled before punching Castiel in the face. Castiel hit the ground and tried to move away, but Uriel grabbed him by the hair. "If you weren't such a child he would still be here and so would mother!" he throw his brother into the wall, Castiel let out and painful cry.

Castiel looked up at Uriel "Brother please!" he pleaded, putting his arm out to block another blow.

"Because of you our entire family is in ruins" he said before leaving the room.

Dean was shaking with anger as he rolled out from underneath the bed and ran to Castiels side. He carefully pulled him into his arms. "It's okay Cas" he said combing a hand through Castiels hair, "That's it I'm getting you out of here" he said standing and pulling Cas up with him.

"Dean we can't" he said wiping his eyes.

"Yes we can Cas, and we will" Dean said grabbing Castiel's suitcase.

"Dean.. what are we gonna do walk all the way home? We're 14 we can't drive"

"Cas I had a ride here I have a ride back" he said and they walked out of a room and over to a van. Dean Banged on the side of it.

The side door slid open to show a young girl with blonde hair and purple streaks "Hey Dean whats up" she said. Dean pushed the suitcase into her hands.

"We're leaving now!"he said pushing past her into the van Castiel behind him.

"Okay!" she said crawling into the front seat.

"Cas wait! Castiel please I need to talk to you" Castiel turned to see Jimmy running towards the van. "Cas... please" he panted grabbing his wrist "I didn't.. want to .. do it they made me... please Cas please believe me!" he pleaded.

Castiel looked at him with slight confusion mixed with anger "What are you talkng about you chose to live with them!" he said trying to pull his hand away.

"You really don't remember do you" he said " Castiel you have to remember what happened after the accident ask Gabriel or Lucifer I know they remember!" he said his eyes filled with worry.

"James!" they heard Michel shout running toward they.

"Castiel please forgive me please!" he pleaded before Michel gabbed him by his hair pulling him away. Jimmy cried out in pain before kicking him away and running back to the van. "I love you Cas" he said before closing the door.

Bridge drove off as Castiel moved to look out the back window to see his twin get drop kicked and beaten. Castiel pull his back against the door and curled into a ball. Dean moved over to him pulled him into his arms soothing Castiel.

~o~

They drove for hours until they had to get a Motel room because Bridge was to tired to drive anymore. She was sleeping in her van while they got a room. Castiel sat on the bed thinking over what Jimmy said. _" You really don't remember do you?"_ rang through his mind, what was he suppose to remember? What had he forgotten.

Dean walked into the room with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. He sat down next to Cas and carefully placed the wet cloth to his fact. Castiel movie away "Dean please" he said pushing his hand away.

Dean sighed "Cas don't listen to Jimmy" he said "He lives with your other brothers, it's just part of their plan to make your life a living hell" Castiel got up and paced one arm crossed over his chest the other resting on it as he tapped at his chin.

"No it's not Dean he... he really meant what he said" he said still trying to remember. "I can't remember" he said to himself.

Dean heard him and walked over to him "You can't remember what Cas?" Dean asked.

"What happened after my mother... passed" he said "I remember Jimmy coming but I don't remember him leaving" he said looking Dean in the eye " I must speak with my brothers, Jimmy said they remembered... why can't I remember, it's like a brick wall is blocking that one memory" he said looking to the floor.

Dean sighed cupping Cas' face tilting his head up " Look Cas I don't know what Jimmy was talking about, but I know that we will be home tomorrow" he said stroking Casiels cheek " then you can talk with your brothers okay, but now you need to try and sleep."

Castiel nodded leaning into Deans hand "Okay" he whispered smiling weakly "Okay" he said again his eyes closing.

Dean smiled kissing Cas' forehead before running his hand down his arm, the scar from where he broke his arm rough and bumpy under Deans hand. Dean lead Cas to the bad as they both settled to sleep.

~o~

Sorry it took so long to update but more is coming hopefully sooner then later. Please review they give me motivation.


	15. My dark past

A\N:First I wanna say I'm sorry for so many mistakes in my writing I'll try and work on that, also to those of you that kept reading even tho my grammar and spelling suck ass thank you... my English teacher would be pissed at me if she saw this I know that now. Thank you for reading my rant and I'll try and write better for you :)

~o~

Dean and Castiel arrived home in the late afternoon,Castiel was surprised to see Lucifer's car in the driveway. Castiel and Dean walked in to the house, Lucifer was on the couch asleep and Gabriel was and the floor next to the couch. Castiel slowly close the door hearing a loud bang behind him he quickly turned to see his brothers awake and Dean who had fallen across their stuff. Castiel sighed shaking his head helping Dean to his feet as Lucifer approached them. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled "Do you know how worried Gabriel and I have been? Do you know what Michel did to Jimmy because you ran off?"

"Oh I'm fine to Lucifer I didn't get straggled and beaten by my brothers or anything so thanks for asking!" he shouted back "And yes I know what happened to Jimmy thank you very fucking much I was there when Michel started to kick the shit out of him Okay" Lucifer took a step back shocked at his little brothers words. Castiel shook his head and looked at the floor "And I'm sorry I killed our mother" he whispered.

Lucifer frown "No, no Cassie you didn't" he said moving close to give his brother a hug.

Castiel backed away looking at his brother tears streaming down his face "well I did, didn't I?" he shouted. "I was the youngest the mistake, she was afraid to miss a few weeks of my life only to leave me forever because she never wanted me in the first place!" he cried glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't know what to say, true Castiel's birth was unplanned, but mother loved him so much. "Castiel you know mother loved you"he said pulling Castiel toward him wrapping his arms around him. Castiel clenched his hands in his shirt and silently cried, Lucifer rubbed his back soothing his brother "You remember how much she loved you?" he said.

Castiel's eyes snapped open _Remember, _Castiel pushed his brother away "What happened after the accident?" he demanded.

"W..What?" Lucifer looked shocked and frightened by the question "W...what are you talking about?"

"You are hiding something, what happened Lucifer?" he said stepping closer.

"C...Cas nothing h...happened" he said trying to give a reassuring laugh.

"Dammit Lucifer it's my fucking life now tell me what the hell happened" he said Gabriel was now by Lucifer's side.

"Cas please if you want to know you should first take Dean home" Gabe said.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer shouted.

"What Lucifer? If we don't tell him he's bound to remember what father did to him!"

"What are you two talking about?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel looked at him "Maybe you should take Dean..."

"I don't give a shit if Dean is here or not!" he shouted "I'd just tell him anyway"

"Castiel it's not the best news to get in front of your boyfriend"

"I don't Care now tell me!"

"Gabriel don't" Lucifer warned.

Gabriel glared at him "What he wants to know he should he's old enough!" he yelled angrily.

"You are never old enough to learn how your father beat you into coma in front of your brothers to teach them a lesson " he smack a hand over his mouth cursing himself. They all looked toward Cas.

Castiel had trouble comprehending what was just said as tears streamed down his face "What?" he said as his body started to tremble as memories started to flood his mind.

Dean moved forward his hand hovering over Castiel's shoulder "Cas?" he asked lightly resting his hand on Castiel's trembling.

Castiel moved away his arms wrapping around his pounding chest, "I...I" Castiel choked out unable to say anything. Castiel then felt his stomach flip as he covered his mouth running to the bathroom.

Dean looked at the two brother'sstanding in front of him "You should give hm some space" Lucifer said watching as Dean left this fucked up place they call home. Once Dean walked into his house Sam was hugging him.

"Hey Sam" he said as happy as he could sound.

Sam looked up at him "Whats wrong?" he asked.

Dean gave a very grim laugh looking down at his brother "What's wrong?" he said anger filling his voice "What happen to your face?" he said.

"Dean it's nothing really they won't bother me any more" he said.

"Who those kids from school?" he shouted, Sam backed away from his brother. "Dammit Sammy I swear I'm gonna rip their lungs out!" he yelled.

"Dean you don't need to Liz scared them away" he said.

Dean shot him a sad look "What" he said "first she comforts Cas and now she saves you... why can't I do anything right?" he asked himself. "I can't save you from dicks at your school and all I do is hurt Cas" he face got red as his blood pressure went up.

John walked into the room when he heard the shouting "What's going on in here?" he asked before he saw Dean, his fist clenched his body trembling with anger. John walked over to him "Dean whats wrong?" he asked.

Dean gave another grim laugh "I'm worthless that's what's wrong" he said before running up to his room.

"Sammy stay here" he said before he ran after his son. When he got to Deans room he watch his son take his anger out on his wall. Dean hit the wall as hard as he could as many times as he could before hearing something crack in his hand and fell to is knees. John walked over to his son and holding him in his arm comforting his son so he would be able to talk to him.

~o~

When Castiel came out of the bathroom he was met with Liz's arms circling around him. Castiel was shocked at first but soon hugged back, Liz pulled back placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled up at her before looking behind her "Where's Dean?" he asked.

Lucifer sighed "I thought you would want some space so I asked him to leave" he said.

Castiel nodded walking upstairs to his room, Liz turned around to Gabe "I'll go get Dean"She said walking towards the door.

Gabriel grabbed her arm "Don't you think Castiel needs space" he said.

She smiled "I know how he feels, and right now all he need is Dean" she said.

~o~

Sorry I know I know I haven't updated this in forever, but please review.

**Please read this**: I hate to ask this, but if someone who has an artistic ability could draw some fan art for my story preferably the picture of Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and their mother. It's just I've had the image in my head and would love to draw it, but I can't even do stick figures very well. So please if you would like to do some art for any of my stories feel free, thank you all for your kind words and reading :)


End file.
